championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Parthenia Highguard
Background Arthur Highguard was returning home to his fiancee in Vigil, after leading a successful raid against an aggressive orc war-band encroaching into North Eastern Lastwall, when he heard the unmistakable sound of a crying child. Not wanting to abandon a child to the wilds Arthur pushed through the undergrowth and found a young girl, barely a year old, crying all alone. Arthur and his fellow paladins led an extensive search into the surrounding wilds found no one else, and with night closing in they took the child and made their way to the nearest town. No one in the town knew whose child it was either and Arthur not wanting to leave her to an impoverished town barely able to feed themselves took her home to Vigil. The soon to be Mrs. Athena Highguard immediately fell in love with the young child and petitioned Arthur to file papers to adopt the child. Naming the child Parthenia, Arthur and Athena raised her as if she was their own even as they had their own children, and soon Parthenia was the elder sister to her 3 brothers and 1 sister. At twelve Parthenia was the first of the Highguard children to be accepted to the Crusader War College with brilliant practical results in her first year. As she continued her education in war her interests began to shift, no longer interested in purely impressing her father and setting a good example for her siblings she began to focus instead on healing. She requested to leave the War College and instead join the local temple of Serenrae as she felt Clerical pursuits were more her calling, but her father objected. Citing his families honorable martial history and her position as the eldest child, she had a duty to uphold and the noble paladin was superior to the cleric in all aspects anyway, the ensuing argument brought to light Parthenia's adoption and permanently soured Parthenia and Arthurs relationship. Parthenia ran away from home at fifteen, intent on hanging up her sword and shield and instead walking the path of a true healer. Her time at the temple of Serenrae was short but she learnt much. Learning how to heal and how to forgive taught her that she needed to heal her relationship with her family and she needed to forgive her parents for not telling her about her adoption. Also she found the life of a cleric to be lacking a certain physicality she had grown accustomed to. Returning home Parthenia talked with her parents and together they came to an agreement on how and what to tell each other. Comforted by her return to her family Parthenia felt a wall in her mind come down revealing to her a different connection with her divinity, and although this divinity brought with it a grand purpose and clarity on what was once just a belief it also brought a affliction. Parthenia found that once she returned to the War College she could no longer focus on her book studies nor could she focus on the martial lessons her mind constantly being drawn from one place to another. Once a star student Parthenia now found herself lagging behind in her studies but that did not bother her for what she lost in one place she found in the power of Oracle she now held. Having barely passed through the War College Parthenia found a place with an order of Hospitalier Paladins, paladins who devoted more of their time to healing than to fighting enemies, but were not afraid to step into the battle, she although quiet and fidgety found a home away from home. She travelled away from Lastwall with this group learning much about the rest of the world, however she found herself drawn back to her home land by her fathers talk of honor and duty. Once again in Lastwall Parthenia has joined the crusade and watches over her four younger siblings and all soldiers under her command ensuring that while harm and darkness may come to them the healing touch of the Dawnflower is always there. Description A shy sympathetic lass, Parthenia is quiet and does not talk much, her movements however never stop. Unable to sit still her 5ft'7 frame can be easily spotted in any military procession, because try as she might she is unable to stand still. While this can lead her into trouble her soft spoken demeanor and reputation as an imminent healer usually leaves her in the clear. To think however that her quiet fidgety self would be an easy target to malign would be wrong as she has inherited a strong sense of justice from her adopted parents and can get quite infuriated when people act unjustly towards herself and others, and she is more than capable of standing up for what she believes in. Feats * Information Level:10 HP:108 BAB:9 Skill Points:38 Speed:30/20 Initiative:0 Hero Points:0 Racial Traits: Heart of the Fey Traits: Languages: Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Race Feature: ''' * Heart of the Fey: lowlight +1reflex +1will '''Oracle: * Frenetic: Roll init twice, but cant take 10 and -2 when you take 20 you take a -2 +cha to reflex * Life Links 4 * Oracle Channel 6 (4d6) * Oracle casting: Orisons and add Detect Undead and Lesser restoration Paladin: * Aura of good * Detect Evil * Divine Grace: +cha to all saving throws * Smite evil: 2 times +5 to hit +6 to dmg and everything else from smite * Lay on hands: 12 5d6 * Aura of Courage: Immune to fear allies get +4 to resist fear * Divine Health: immune to disease * Mercies:Fatigued, Sanctuary * Paladin Channel 8 4d6 cant be used to harm * Divine Agathion bond:As a standard action, the paladin can call forth an agathion spirit that bonds to her healing hands for 1 minute per paladin level, causing her to manifest physical traits evocative of one kind of agathion. This bond allows the paladin to add her Charisma bonus to the amount of hit points that she restores with her spells, her lay on hands ability, and her channel energy ability Feats: * Fey Foundling:You heal an additional 2 points per die rolled. You gain a +2 bonus on all saving throws against death effects.You suffer +1 point of damage from cold iron weapons (+8 her channel +10 her loh) * Toughness: +10hp * Power attack: we all know what this does * Greater Mercy: if no mercies can be applied +1d6 to the heal * Ultimate Mercy: Spend 10 lay on hands to revive. Either raise dead materials or i negative lvl for 24hrs * Extra lay on hands: +2 to lay on hands Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Magic Items: Bracers of the Merciful knight: Considered four levels higher to determine the uses per day and healing provided by lay on hands. Once per day,lay on hands provides relief as a lesser restoration spell. Phylactery of positive channeling: This item allows channelers of positive energy to increase the amount of damage dealt to undead creatures by +2d6. This also increases the amount of damage healed by living creatures. 8 Serenrae Meditation crystals: Concentrate upon an activated meditation crystal, taking no actions for 1 minute, regain one use of lay on hands. Containers: Handy Haversack: It has two side pouches, hold material of as much as 2 cubic feet in volume or 20 pounds in weight. The large central portion of the pack can contain up to 8 cubic feet or 80 pounds of material. Even when so filled, the backpack always weighs only 5 pounds. Currency: Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Spell List Level 0 Spells Oracle: * Create Water * Guidance * Read Magic * Detect Poison * Virtue * Stabilize Level 1 Spells Oracle: * Celestial Healing * Bless * Shield of faith Paladin:3 * Prepare at start of day Level 2 Spells Oracle:4 * Bulls Strength Level 3 Spells * Level 4 Spells *